Blue
"I'm saying that I don't like secrets...It's hard to trust people who keep secrets. Especially people who keep as many as they do." -Blue on the Secreteers, The Secret War Blue is a former cop of Empire City and one of the characters in the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. Very sincere, this character is one of the most trustworthy there is. History At the beginning of the series, Blue is shown to be a cop of Empire City, enjoying his work in catching supervillains, though complaining about having to do any paper work. Blue joined Jazen in looking for Jack when the Mecha received a letter about the boy from Stendeval. While dubious of the letter's validity and the idea of sneaking in a new person into the country, Blue does join him, and like Jazen, cares for Jack very much from the start. Along with his Mecha friend, Blue defends Jack from the antagonism of the country, especially through the initial trial for Jack to get into the School of Thought. Upon the rumors of new Rüstov activity and the death of a Peacemaker, Blue "bends" the rules by asking Jazen to help him investigate, which pushes Jack to sneak out and try to find the Rüstov himself with Allegra. While surprised, Blue doesn't say much, until he hears of Jazen's death, mourning him with Jack though proud, as Jazen had sacrificed himself to save Jack. A year later, Blue is revealed to have retired from the force, tired from all the paper work, and became a super himself, forming a park of a sidekick program of the School of Thought, Jack being his sidekick. Blue isn't put aside from Jack's secret, yet to even know the reason why Jazen actually died. When the Imagine Nation is warned that it has five days to prepare for the next Rüstov invasion, Blue gets to work to stop it, and like others, urges Jack and the rest of the children to stand aside. At the end of the second book, when Jack reveals the truth about Jazen (after seeing Jazen back to life,) and Jack's link to the Rüstov, Blue undeniably sides with Jack, though hurt of not having been told the truth. After Jack is kidnapped, another year passes, and waits on Earth while Jazen, Allegra, and Solomon Roka save Jack. Upon their return, while surprise to see that the infection is starting to take over the young boy, Blue defends him as much as Jack's allies do. As Jack and some of his friends are captured by the Rüstov, Blue also witnesses Smart taking Jazen. The former cop stays by Virtua's side to find a way to save him until Jack returns all alone, though Jack figured a plan to save Jazen, Stendeval, Allegra, and Solomon, from their respective captors. Blue fights with the rest of the citizens of the Imagine Nation in the last fight, and celebrates with everyone else of Jack being the hero of the world. Physical Appearance Blue is described to be extremely large, with bulging muscles and intimidating. The color of his skin is his namesake. Personality Blue is a very intimidating person, not doubting to start a fight against someone who is threatening those he cares for, but is known to be very charismatic and enjoy the simplicity of life. He enjoys food, has a sense of humor, and admits his love for the carefree. However, he doesn't have much of a filter of keeping things a secret, as he admits he doesn't like secrets much himself, even if knowing they might serve for a better purpose in the long run. Relatives Nothing is mentioned about Blue's family, save for his close friendship with Jazen and Jack. Abilities Blue has no super powers, but asides from being very fearsome in looks, Blue is far stronger than most, able to carry a few tons and launch hits that knock more than one people out. Relationships Friends Jack Blank= Like his Mecha friend, Blue cares for Jack very much, willing to put himself on the line to protect him. Despite the secrets that Jack kept from him, Blue doesn't doubt to fight anyone that wants to hurt the boy. |-|Jazen Knight= The emissary is Blue's closest friend, both willing to break the rules and fight anyone that hurts those they care for. Together, they form Jack's first true friends both in life and in the Imagine Nation. |-|Virtua=Like most of the Inner Circle, Blue respects and fights alongside the Circlewoman of Machina to protect the Imagine Nation and Jack. Blue also is happy for her and Jazen after he finds out they have been together for some time at the end of the third book. Allies Stendeval= Blue respects Stendeval, especially as he, like the other citizens in Empire City, grew up hearing and knowing of the five-hundred-year old Circleman of Cognito. |-|Prime= As the Circleman of Galaxis, Blue respects the Valorian man. Together, they fight against Revile and anyone else that might want to hurt Jack. |-|Chi= The Circleman of Karateka, Blue respects the man for his abilities in battle. They fight side by side against Revile and anyone else that wants to hurt Jack. |-|Hovarth=Blue holds in high regard Hovarth, the Circleman and King of Varagog Village, as both are large and intimidating. Despite this, both are willing to fight against each other when it comes to Jack's well being and his fate due to his parasite. |-|Revile= Like everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Blue hates Revile. Upon learning from Jack that Revile is Jack from the future, Blue keeps standing by Jack's side, believing that Jack doesn't have to grow up to become enemies. Enemies The Rüstov= Blue despises the Rüstov as much as everyone else in the country, willing to fight against them, whatever the cost. |-|The Magus= Blue never meets the Rüstov emperor, but hates him as much as any Rüstov. They never meet in battle, but is glad to know of his end once Jack faces him off at the end of the final fight. |-|Khalix=Like the Rüstov, Blue hates the Rüstov prince, especially as he holds him responsible for being a possibility for Jack into becoming Revile at some point. Whenever Khalix tries to take over Jack, Blue is there to help Jack fight the parasite. |-|Jonas Smart= Blue doesn't hide his deep hatred for Smart, seeing him as nothing more than an arrogant politician. He figures, like Jazen and Jack, that he only desires power for himself, even at the cost of innocent lives. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-humans